


Learning Modern Love

by TheFandomLesbian



Series: Angela's Raulson One-Shots [3]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: F/F, Hotgomery - Freeform, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut, porn without a plot, raulson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 06:59:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16969920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFandomLesbian/pseuds/TheFandomLesbian
Summary: The ways in which people have sex have changed since Nora's time. Nora has a lot of questions. Fortunately, Billie Dean has answers.





	Learning Modern Love

“You want me to put my mouth  _ where _ ?” Nora asked, eyes widening in incredulity. “Billie Dean  _ Howard _ , that is  _ obscene! _ ” Beside her, the scantily clad psychic laughed, cheeks flushed red as an ashamed teenager's. “Honestly, I don't know what to make of you! Suggesting such a thing! Have you no tact? You’re  _ foul,  _ Billie Dean, absolutely foul!” 

Billie Dean swatted her on the upper arm. “Oh, please. You’re the one who brought it up.” She stretched out on the bed, her simple white bra and panties clinging to her where Nora had gotten her halfway into a state of undress. “Women do it differently. How did you think it happened?” 

“I didn’t know! That’s why I asked!” Nora huffed with frustration. “I just--I don’t quite  _ understand _ the concept. Why you would want to put your mouth… there.” 

Teasing her fingertips over the coarse blue fabric of Nora’s dress, Billie Dean blew a patient sigh from her nose. “I don’t know. Smells good. Tastes good.” Nora retched. “And it feels good! You want to do things to your partner that make her feel good, don’t you? That’s the whole point of making love.” 

Nora’s face turned. “In my time,” she said quite frostily, “we made love to make children. Not for any strange ulterior motives. I think your whole idea is perverted.” Still, she pinched her legs together and wriggled with discomfort. Billie Dean’s suggestion had planted something inside her head which she couldn’t shake. 

Billie Dean combed her fingers delicately through Nora’s curls, careful not to disturb the shrinking wound on the back of her skull. Kissing her always brought that old, metallic flavor into her mouth, like Nora carried the remnants of the lead inside her throat nearly a century later. “I don’t want you to do anything. I was just telling you, since you asked. Alright?” Nora cast her gaze aside. “Aw, sweetie, are we blushing?” 

Hissing with distaste, Nora curled her lip. “That would require me to have blood, you imbecile.” 

“Love you, too, darling.” Billie Dean rolled over on the luxurious but dusty bed, perching on her forearms to peer over Nora’s long body. “Can we pick up where we left off, or should I get my blouse before someone else sees me like this?” She lifted one elegant bare leg, holding it above her back and twisting her ankle in the air. 

A frown pursed its way onto Nora’s lips. “I think I prefer you in this state.” She touched a frigid hand to Billie Dean’s cheek. At one time, the zap of cold electricity would have made her flinch, but now, she relished in it. “You bring me warmth,” Nora breathed as Billie Dean crawled nearer, pressing her body against Nora’s. “I do wonder, though, do you aim to have me undressed by the end of this encounter?” 

Grinning, Billie Dean caught her head in her hand, propped up on her elbow. “I don’t know.” Her other hand shifted up Nora’s abdomen, between her breasts, toward her throat, fingers moving like the legs of a creeping spider, until Nora batted it away, catching it in her own hand. “If you’re willing, then I can think of no greater pleasure.” 

“And if I’m not?”

Billie Dean laughed. “Then I’ll be half-naked for your enjoyment.” She coiled her fingers around Nora’s hand. “Is that agreeable for you?” 

“It is.” 

They kissed again. Fingers like icicles curled into Billie Dean’s caramel hair and pulled it back, holding it taut. Billie Dean slid on top of Nora, bracing herself above her partner. The unique, misty flavor of Nora’s breath filled Billie Dean’s brain with a fog, smothering her, so she severed with a gasp only to reattach without a hiccup in her movement. Nora’s smooth pink lips ground against hers with a certain slow clumsiness. In her life, she had never learned how to kiss, and now she gained the skill with practice. 

When Billie Dean needed air again, she slipped from Nora’s mouth and landed on her jawline. She hesitated, waiting for a sign of approval. Nora tilted her head back. “Please, Billie Dean.” The politeness, the request, didn’t come from her haughty partner often, and she knew it represented a true desperation. Biting her lower lip, she paused before she drank in the flavor of the Nora’s pale skin. She grazed the cartilage and bones of her neck. At the place where she would have expected to feel a pulse, the flesh held perfectly still. She sank her teeth harder into that place. Nora gasped. Her legs folded up, and her skirt fell up around her waist, exposing the smooth expanses of her ivory legs and the white cotton of her underwear. Billie Dean arranged her body between Nora’s raised legs to keep from disturbing her. As their pelvises met, Nora lifted her hips. “Don’t  _ stop! _ ” 

Billie Dean chuckled. She grazed Nora’s lower thigh with her fingertips. “Poor dear. Have I got you bothered?” Nora wriggled. “Maybe we should slow down.” Nora lifted her legs and squeezed around Billie Dean’s hips. “You said you didn’t want anything else,” Billie Dean said, losing the teasing brand of her voice. 

“I changed my mind!” Nora began to unbutton the top of her dress. Billie Dean’s hands worked below hers, undoing the string of buttons and spreading it open to reveal the slip underneath. Nora sat up so Billie Dean could peel it off of her. Beneath it, Nora wore a corset, the spiral laces giving Billie Dean trouble. It pushed her breasts up, ivory flesh supported by the tight waist-holder.  “Good heavens,  _ who  _ ever decided I should wear so many clothes?” 

“Calm down, take it easy,” Billie Dean soothed. “Show me how to take it off.” Nora unlaced the top bow and released the strings, demonstrating how to loosen it. Billie Dean followed suit and lifted it from Nora’s body. Her breasts eased with their exposure, pink blots staining where the corset had pinched her pale flesh for far too long. Billie Dean arched her back so Nora could remove her brassiere. “Better now?” 

A slight hum rose from Nora, but she scrambled to draw up the covers, hastily blotting herself out from Billie Dean’s sight. Billie Dean slipped under the blankets with her. She pressed close, both eyes on Nora’s face, but she didn’t prompt for an answer, waiting patiently for Nora to tell her things. “I--I feel very strange,” Nora admitted in a heavy breath. She pinched her legs together and exhaled, grounding herself. “I think I would like to kiss you again.” 

Billie Dean touched her knee. She lifted it into her palm and spread her legs when Billie Dean teased her inner thigh. “Is that all you would like?” 

Nora huffed, her vexed face twisting with distress. “You  _ know _ what I want--please--” 

“Tell me.” 

She screwed up her face and balled her hands into fists in the sheets. “I would like you to put your mouth--on my--” She sputtered a few times before, unable to decide on an appropriate term, she cut herself off and gave Billie Dean a pleading look. “Please,” she said again, and a thin layer of moisture reflected on her cerulean eyes.

Billie Dean smiled. “Can I pull the covers back?” she asked. Nora bit her lower lip, but she nodded, and Billie Dean pulled them back down and left them in a heap at the foot of the bed. She peppered a string of kisses from the base of Nora’s throat to her sternum, plushness on either side of her face. Nora had gone silent. The embarrassment hadn’t left her. “Relax,” Billie Dean whispered. Gathering the soft fat of one breast into her mouth, she drew nearer to her nipple by nibbling in circles, licking the ridges of her areola before she finally wrapped her tongue around her nipple. Nora arched her back, thrusting her chest into Billie Dean’s mouth. She began with quiet gasps, but her soft moans grew into louder grunts and groans and barely intelligible pleas for more. 

When she had sucked enough of Nora’s cold breasts to sate herself, she traveled down her partner’s smooth stomach, taking bites into her soft abdomen and licking her navel, which made Nora squirm and cry out. Her hands dipped lower, stroking the inside of Nora’s thighs, grabbing onto the hem of her panties and releasing again when Nora lifted her hips in encouragement. 

Billie Dean dropped lower and hooked her fingers into the top hem of Nora’s underwear, discarding them with a few smooth jerks. The hot, acidic scent of woman assaulted her senses. “Are you sure you want this?” 

“Yes, Billie Dean,  _ please _ \--” Nora cut herself off with a yelp of surprise as Billie Dean burrowed her face into the reddish, wiry pubic hair, holding her legs apart with a thigh in each hand to make enough room for her mouth on the hairy vulva. “Oh, heavens!” Billie Dean licked up one salty, moist lip and down the other. She spread Nora’s outer labia. Light shed on the sensitive, pink inner parts. Billie Dean blew a cool stream of air on her exposed clitoris. Nora squirmed and moaned a desperate, high-pitched sound. 

She delivered her first few laps hesitantly, sparingly, but the more Nora encouraged her, the more force she used, burying her face deep into her vulva, the louder Nora grew. “Oh,  _ yes,  _ don’t stop! Good heavens, don’t  _ stop! _ ” Billie Dean sucked on her clitoris with a certain desperation. “Oh--oh--” Her hips ground in the air, knees hooked on Billie Dean’s shoulders. “Oh, I need you!” With a tiny nibble and a hard suck, thick wetness spilled out of Nora’s body, her discharge white in places and flavored sour and salty. “Oh, Billie Dean!” Her pink rosebud nipples hardened into little knots on her chest. Nora gasped for breath, fighting to relax while her lover’s mouth focused on lapping up all of the products of her orgasm. 

Billie Dean sat up, sliding back up Nora with a haughty smirk. “You want me to put my mouth  _ where _ ?” she repeated, eyes wide in feigned aghastness. 

Nora opened a narrowed eye at her. “Shut  _ up. _ ” She rolled over. “Hold me?” 

“Of course.” Billie Dean dipped down for a kiss. 

Nora caught her by the shoulder. “Not until you brush your teeth.” 

The house shook with Billie Dean’s laughter. 


End file.
